The present invention relates to holding devices, more specifically to holding devices for holding cylindrical members such as rods and the like on openwork guardrails or railings.
The use of umbrellas or parasols to keep wind, rain or excess solar heat and rays from individuals is well known. The principle employed in keepingwind, rain, sun heat and rays off individuals by the use of umbrellas is also shared in the application for use of relatively large umbrellas above picnic tables, on beaches and in some commercial applications.
The weight of the umbrella is an important factor in determining which anchoring or holding device will be effective. Another important consideration is where the umbrella is to be used, i.e. what anchoring structure will be provided in the area where the umbrella is to be utilized.
One of the most common ways to hold or anchor the post of a large umbrella is by the use of a massive large conical shaped base filled with sand or other heavy material. This base is laid down on the ground, and the lower end of the umbrella post is removably secured therein. This is often used when the umbrella is to be positioned for example at the center of an outdoor patio table especially provided with an opening passage at its center for the umbrella post.
Since the umbrella, especially when opened and under windy conditions, has a very high center of gravity, the base must be extremely heavy to enable the umbrella to sustain those conditions. This heavy base is relatively cumbersome, large and not easily movable, potentially even harming some children who would attempt to lift the base for storage for example. The above mentioned umbrella and base also often necessitate the purchase of this especially-made table with a central opening to provide if necessary the umbrella post, which is inserted into the table opening, with an additional support at essentially mid-height. By purchasing this large base, and this especially made table, the result is an increase in expenses for the User. Those umbrella posts are also always only fixed and positioned vertically.
Those umbrellas could be used without a table under low windy conditions, but this is usually not recommended by the manufacturer, hence requiring furthermore a large area for the table. No other devices also actually permits to anchor an umbrella to any other housing apparatus, therefore limiting the use of the latter to families and commerce having a large garden or large patio. Many families in our big cities live in apartment buildings and only have a limited access to the outside summer temperature via a relatively small balcony often too small to be able to receive those large tables and with no means to anchor an umbrella that could be positioned to cover for example half of their balcony, hence depriving them the chance to hold activities outside with protection against the wind, rain, sun heat or rays.
Similarly, no real possibilities exist for someone who wishes for example to install a large umbrella to an handrail mounted on a walking strip built beside or around a swimming pool, which would enable the anchoring of the umbrella to protect swimmers, since it is well understood that the Sun changes position and its rays are not always coming from a direct vertical angle. An anchoring device easily mounted on a variety of openwork handrails or railings to permit an easy change of location of the umbrella is therefore not available at the present moment. An anchoring device permitting to mount the umbrella at a certain angle is also not presently available.
Prior art approaches to provide an effective anchoring device for large umbrellas have failed to maximize the utility of the invention and only partially provide an answer to the need of a suitable simple, effective and non-damaging anchoring device.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a holding device for an umbrella or a parasol of the character described which obviates the above noted disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding device that simultaneously grasps the umbrella post of an umbrella or parasol while securing the device to an openwork guardrail or railing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for an umbrella or a parasol to be easily mounted and dismounted on a variety of openwork guardrails or railings without damaging the latter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for an umbrella that allows for adjustment of the mounting angle of the umbrella post other than the vertical position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for an umbrella that requires a minimum number of elements for its use, and that is light and safe.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for an umbrella that requires minimal structure to hold to where the umbrella is to be installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a holding device for an umbrella that is simple to manufacture and that allows for ergonomic assembly of a conventional umbrella post to the anchoring structure without requiring special tooling or manual dexterity.
The present invention consists of a holding device for holding a cylindrical member comprising: a grasping member including two generally symmetrical jaws having a closing resilient link therebetween at a respective proximal end thereof and distal ends for generally resiliently receiving said cylindrical member therebetween, an anchoring member for releasably anchoring said device to a support structure, and a securing member for simultaneously tightening said anchoring member to said support structure and said grasping member to said cylindrical member.
Preferably, the anchoring member includes a first section itself including said proximal ends of said grasping member and a second section, both sections releasably receive said securing member for rigidly holding said support structure therebetween, said securing member being located in close proximity to said resilient link to act on the after for firmly grasping said cylindrical member between said distal ends of said jaws of said device upon securing said device to said support structure.
Preferably, the first and second sections of said anchoring member are physically distinct from each other.
Preferably, the grasping member is provided with an elongated opening closed by said resilient link at said proximal ends, said elongated opening generally enlarging towards said distal ends to form an essentially circular opening therebetween, said circular opening for receiving said cylindrical member.
Preferably, the securing member includes two bolts and nuts essentially running through both said first and second sections of said anchoring member, said bolts and nuts being adjacent to and on a respective side of said resilient link.
Preferably, each of the first and second sections of said anchoring member are of elongated shape, generally perpendicular to said elongated opening, with two extremities, corresponding extremities of both sections for clamping said support structure therebetween upon tightening of said bolts and nuts. Preferably, the grasping member and the first section of said anchoring member are made out of strong and resilient thermoplastic.